This invention relates to a habitat for the controlled farming of earthworms. It relates, more particularly, to such a habitat which is optimally adapted to all phases of commercial earthworm farming, including the production of live worms, of worm eggs as reproductive stock, and of worm castings for fertilizer.
The farming of earthworms has developed over the years into an integrated economic activity. The initial demand was for earthworms for fishing bait and required little sophistication, being based essentially on the removal of worms from garden soil or from partially buried breeding chambers, such as the one taught by Lebiedzinski in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,055.
With the growing popularity of organic farming a demand developed for the manure produced by earthworms which is particularly rich in nutrients for plant life. The prior art teaches method and apparatus for leaching the excrement from earth containing worms, such as taught by Montgomery in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,903.
Additional income may be derived from farming earthworms for the production of breeding stock in the form of dried eggs.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a farming structure for earthworms adapted to the efficient and simultaneous production of live worms, eggs and castings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a structure, or habitat, which is simple in construction and economical in use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a habitat for earthworm farming wherein the prevailing conditions of temperature, humidity and food distribution are automatically maintained at an optimum level.
Other objects and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, below.